ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Meisu's Training day
People: Meisu Date: 12/21/12 Witnesses: Sai, Nobu, Katzi Training Session For This Rp: - Read about Puppetry (1 rp) - Learning to Make Chakra String (1 rp) - Speed Training/Reflex Training (1 rp) - Rested - Weaponized Combat (Throwable) (1 rp) - Bath (End of Rp) ____________________________________________________ Meisu341: -A lone boy walked around the main gate of Yonshigakure. This small Genin child wore his original attire; a long sleeved black jacket with his matching shinobi pants and sandals. They were tied and decorated with grayish bandages and patches to make sure that no naked skin was visible. This child seemed he didn’t like to show his skin or speak even. This child was a young Meisu Shirogane, a puppet Genin that recently got his headband and became a true shinobi. It was rare for Meisu to be venturing without tailing behind his brother, Hajime, but he felt adventurous and wanted to train without his brother being with him. He carried his basic shinobi gear, his weaponry, and even the two small book pouches on his sides that held two books (one on each side). One of them being a book Yume-sensei had gave him about puppets and another was a shinobi training book. He would be reading those right now but he seemed that he should be focused on getting some work down on his body, making him more fit in his body and not just his mind. He silently observed the world around him as he ventured for a good place to train.- .... Meisu341: -Upon walking, he found a nice place to train. It was a clear stone area which no one around to distract him or see him. This is where he could focus and be one with himself without being mute all the time. He unzipped his pouches and took out his books and placed them on the ground. He thought of what to read first as he noticed the puppet book Yume-sensei gave him. Picking it up and opening it to a section of the first couple pages until he seen “Puppetry 101: chakra strings and stance placement”. He sat down on the stone and got lost in the book reading a section within the book in his mind- *”…Manipulating your chakra to connect to a puppet is easy if you know how to already manipulate chakra...”* -he kept reading as it told him how to create his strings that connected to the puppet. It was something easy and simple to pick up as chakra string weren’t hard to create, especially with a good talent to manipulate chakra. He placed the book down and did exactly what the book told him, standing up and looking at the book, reading. He places his fingers out and spaced them apart and focused. He already had a talent of good chakra manipulation as he focused the chakra into his hands as he kept reading. He focused and pretended there was a puppet in front of him as his make-believe opponent was in front of the puppet. He focused and tried to create the charka strings, focusing- Meisu341: -He was buzzing through the paragraphs as he was training of how the chakra strings were used to manipulate the puppet in different joints and sections. Chakra threads were another form of chakra strings that were thinner and hard to break, being made of chakra as there was a small passage of it as it told the reader to not get them mistaken for chakra strings or threads. Strings are thicker and threads of thinner and do different things. He stopped his strings from growing as they disappeared. He then slowly read on about the chakra system within the body of the user and how you have to use it effectively with your puppet or else you will be fatigued and unable to move yourself and/or your puppet faster. He took note of that has that meant he needed to go do some chakra exercises and physical exercises. He then continued on, reading more on the other sections, skimming through the book like a mad man. Since he read books bigger and more often than other kids, he was a expert at reading and writing. But, he lacked in being fit like his brother.- Meisu341: -A half an hour went by as he was reviewing what he just read about the sections like; How to make chakra strings, understanding your chakra level with your puppet, stances, and the background of puppetry and origin. He soon grew tired of reading as he thought he was getting ahead of his older brother. He got up and dog-eared the page to not lose his place and put the books back in his pouch. He then took off his jacket as he had his tight black shinobi shirt underneath. He then stretched his legs and arms as he was warming up to do some physical training on his chakra and his body. He had to keep these fit or else he might look like an idiot next to his already fit brother. He then took off in a jog, running and keeping his knees high to work his legs. He thought of how he could make this jog fun and work his body as he looked around the area. He noticed the buildings and the Yonshigakure wall as he smiled faintly. He then looked around as there wasn’t anyone around, to make sure he could be himself without judgment. He then started to sprint as he aimed himself towards the wall. He was going to run up the wall, twist towards the building beside the wall, kick off it and repeat this process until he was on top of the wall and or building. He jumped and hit the wall hard, almost hitting his face and body on the wall. Then he turned and faced the building’s wall quickly and jumped to it. He aimed his feet up and hit the building’s wall and steadied himself, doing this slowly and stead up the wall until he was getting used to it. As soon as he gripped the wall’s edge, he twisting himself and throwing his feet up on the wall’s top. Rolling his body and relieved to make it this high as he smiled and looked around the area to get any more ideas of a workout.- Meisu341: -He looked down off the wall as he seen trees and alot of them as they surrounded the village. He thought to himself as he wanted to give his body a good speed workout, since he didnt think of himself a tough strong shinobi, more of a nimble and quick shinobi. He then braced himself and ran off the top of the wall and jumped off towards the trees. He aimed himself in the air where he wished to go as he seen a branch that was sturdy enough to brace his landing. His feet aimed at the branch and hit it hard, pushing his body forward to another branch and jumping to it. He repeated the process over and over constantly untill he was getting used to it by now. He had to watch out of the branches that he wasnt jumping to as they would get in the way and hurt him, slapping him hard when he hit them to reach another branch. Dodging tree lims and trying to effectly gain speed as he did his trail run by himself around the trees near the village, he slowly grew tried. He pushed his body more as he panted, keeping himself go. He pretended that the branches were incomming strikes of a opponent as they would either be the opponent going to physically attacking him or throwing his weapon as he woudl react to it so. The small branches would be the weapon being thrown as he made sure to stay otu fo the way of those mostly as the larger brnaches would only make him slow down with a thud. Doing this for awhile, sweat was pouring out his pores as he worked his body to its max. He stopped as he tried to hit the ground with decently and a bit of power, trying not to land on his face as his legs and body that was moving fast and flexing didnt turn to jelly hitting the earth. His legs hit the ground and shook alot, the muscles being worked. He panted as he reached into his pouch and took his water bottle, spraying it in his face and then drinking some of it from the bottle.- Meisu341: -Meisu looked back as he noticed he could barely see Yonshigakure. He was moving around in a circle and in a akward shape trying to make his body repond to the turns and the flanking manuvers of being bounced from left to right and everywhere while in battle. He might of been trainign like this for quite awhile now or so as he still needed to study some more before ending his training day. He might aswel get some smaller training sessions out of the way before he really hit the books. He reached into his pouch and took out his kunais and shurikens and looked at the trees around him. He still fault tired as he didnt care, he needed to train himself to push him forward, to make his body use to the flatique, but he wasnt going to push himself to injury. He then started to grip the kunai first off and looked at the trees slowly focusing on them as he was attempting to throw the weapons in rapid succession, trying to aim in the middle of the trunks.- Meisu341: -He then ran towards the trees in a random fashion, pretending the first tree that got in his path of 'running away' would get a throw weapon dead on into the 'chest' or 'head' of the enemy or in this case, the trunk. He noticed the tree comming up as he jumped high into the air and threw a kunai down at it. It cut the air as it struck the trunk hard. As soon as he knew that the weapon stuck in, he broke off to another angle and did the same thing to the tree that got in his way again. He then experimented, trying to throw the kunai in a different fashion to conceal his throw. He jumped at another tree and kept the kunai under his arm, his thumb latching onto it as his sleeve and his arm hid it from the 'enemy'. He then thrusted his arm out as if he was throwing a weapon as through the sleeve came a weapon shooting out. It didnt stick in much, but it sill stuck in. He needed to train more on that, it looked usable.- Meisu341: -He continued this, throwing different ways in moving in a different manner as his body felt worn out. He then stopped to get some rest, lookign back as he used up all his weapons on training on his throws and movements. He sighed as he sat int he grass and rested, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly to calm his heart rate. He waited there for a bit, just thinking about how his training was going and how the others like Yume sensei was doing and how Hajime was doing with his studying or training.- Meisu341: -Slowly getting more rested, Meisu stood up and slowly started to retreive his weapons. He was thinking about his weapon combat and how it looked like he was improving. He was glad with his as he could throw a kunai with promise. He could throw other weapons of course, a kunai not as different as a shuriken since they are throwign weapons. Note, there are differences as set them apart, but he used mostly a kunai so he was okay with training alot with a kunai. After gathering all the weapons, he made it back to the village as it was getting dark. He hurried as he didnt want to be in the forest alone at ngiht as it was getting close. Something scared him as the bushes shook behind him. This made his nervous side clock in as his eyes got big and started to run away from the noise. It seemed whatever was in the bushes traveled to another bush and then another, but that didnt stop Meisu's mind from thinking it was a rounge ninja or a monster or soemthing. He paniced as he used his chakra to boost his feet. He heard shinobi could do this to boost their speed and their grip, of course. He took off in a sprint as he dodged tree by tree, jumping on one trunk to get to the branches and jumping along to them untill he got to the wall. He laned on the ground as his feet hit the wall as he started to run up the wall to get the hell out of the forest. He nearly flown over the wall in fear as he looked down to the forest and waited- Meisu341: -After awhile, he turned around and seen realized it was prolly a scared animal or a bird. He chuckled a bit as to get him in a better mood. He then walked off the edge of the wall and jumped along the buildingside to another building. His aparment wasnt too far away as he sighed in releive, wanting to read in the bath and just work off his aching muscles. He jumped alogn the resturant roomtop and made a right untill he was almost to his apartment. He sighed as he worked his fingers up and down and moved his arms to get the tension otu fo them before he took a bath and relaxed. Jumping over the railing and walking towards the 5th door on the right, Meisu opened his door to noticed Hajime not inside. He then walked in, unloaded his gear, and took his jacket off, running the water as he was preping a bath. He slowly took off his armware, his paddle sandle casings and his leg wraps, his sandals, and his shirt, walking into the restroom and closing the door. Then then opened the door just a bit to throw out the rest of his clothes as he got into the shower and finally rested after a day of training.-